The Complete Guide to Being Prime
by Bladequeen2000
Summary: Crackfic. Optimus decides to lend some knowledge about what it means to be Prime to his future successor with the help of the How-To Company. Read and review please!


**(I figured this would be fun to write! I'm going to separate each portion of the guide into 'chapters' so that I could sort of give it more of a 'book' kind of feel. I hope you enjoy this! Good day (or night) to all!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any characters created by Hasbro. Any company name mentioned in this is entirely fictional and if there are similarities to real life companies, it is completely coincidental.  
**

**The Complete Guide to Being Prime  
**

_Congratulations! If you're reading this than that means you have recently been chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to become to the next Prime! A vast array of opportunities and experiences await you! Unfortunately, we won't be covering exactly what those entail as it would probably take an eternity to describe, but don't fret! Rejoice in the fact that you now have an entire army and a treasure trove of wisdom from former Primes at your disposal! _

_I'll bet you have dozens of questions all stemming from whether or not you think you're ready for the job. We have just the thing for those! Below is a copious amount of useful advice and information written by, you guessed it, Optimus Prime (the former Prime before you) himself! We guarantee that the information below will help you get through each solar cycle as you become acclimated to leading the Autobots! We thank you for purchasing_ 'The Complete Guide to Being Prime_' and hope your future endeavors are all successes!_

_Enjoy and good luck!  
_

_**-The How-To Company is not responsible for any injuries, deaths (self-sacrificial or not), psychological trauma, angst, failures, illnesses or broken relationships you may experience as a result of becoming the next Prime. This item is non-refundable. Results will vary.-**_

Greetings! I am Optimus Prime, your predecessor. It is my wish that this message and the information within it is passed down to every individual chosen to be Prime in the hopes that it will make the transition into leadership easier. I must ask this of you as well: to update this information so that it may continue to be useful to future Primes. With that said, let me first personally congratulate you and welcome you before I begin.

Becoming Prime is not just an honor, but a privilege and a responsibility. You are now responsible for the lives of your Autobot brothers and it may indeed be a heavy weight on your shoulders, but fear not. You carry with you the wisdom of all the Primes who came before you and the knowledge I can impart to you through this guide. May it serve you well, my friend.

**Being Prime:**

As I have said before, being Prime is both a privilege and a responsibility. You are a Prime before anything else. Like your predecessors before you, you are a symbol of wisdom and those who follow you will look to you for guidance. It is, for this reason, that no matter how busy or hectic things may become, you should always make time to listen to any who seek your wisdom. Doing so can help you find a listening audio when you need one as well. **  
**

**Using the Matrix of Leadership:**

The Matrix of Leadership is first and foremost, a tool for guidance. It contains all the wisdom from the Primes before you and when it is my time to merge with the Matrix, it shall contain my wisdom as well. The same will be said for you when it is time and for every Prime who follows you. Its power can ward away madness and protect us in the darkest of times. If you should ever need to use its power, activate it with these words:

"Light our darkest hour."

For reasons that are still unknown to me, whenever the Matrix of Leadership is opened, the music of a human named Stan Bush plays. To my knowledge this has never happened before Cybertronians came to Earth, but it is neither a glitch nor a problem. The only explanation I can offer is that, while on Earth, I was exposed to this song while among the humans and possibly one of the former Primes dwelling inside the Matrix felt it would make what the humans call "a good theme song" for the Matrix of Leadership. Personally, I enjoy the song, but I still find the event strange. Just remember that should you use the Matrix of Leadership and hear the song, do not be alarmed.

**(Let me know what you guys think of this! Read and review please!)**


End file.
